Quartet Night's Composer
by mypetluke
Summary: We all know who composes for STARISH, but who writes Quartet Night's songs?
1. Chapter 1

**We all know that STARISH's composer is the wonderful Nanami Haruka, but who writes the songs for Quartet Night? Let's find out shall we?**

* * *

Another normal day was progressing in the master course of Satamoe Academy, with the teachers teaching and the students learning. But a certain four person group was preparing to greet their new underlings. Quartet Night sat in their lounge waiting until the president summoned them in front of the no doubt unsuspecting STARISH.

"Is she here yet?" The most hyper and energetic of the group, Reji asked eagerly.

"No, she's running behind due to some 'unexpected inspiration'." The leader, Camus replied, leaning back on his chair in his performing outfit.

"That girl could run the stripes off a zebra." The self-elected group bad boy, Ranmaru, said irritability.

"That's not possible. She's quite normal and it would take more than even her level of skill to accomplish that. Although I do admit that her muse is not straightforward." The brain of the operation, Ai, said in his emotionless voice.

"Aw! Poison Kiss is one of her favourite songs! I really wanted to sing it for her!" Reji pouted and flopped down on a couch.

"You sing it for her almost every day." Ranmaru reminded him, propping his head on his hand, looking bored.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now, let's go, he's about ready for us." Camus said, standing to head out the door with the others following close behind.

* * *

STARISH stood mesmerized by Quartet Night's performance, they had made a few comments here and there, but really just couldn't take their eyes off them.

"I know, they're great, aren't they?" A young girl asked, seemingly having popped out of nowhere. An audible gasp went up as STARISH faced her with shocked expressions.

"How did you get here!?" Syo yelled in shock. She looked up at him with an amused smile.

"¿£€¥^^»»£%^®\^™¡Ÿ~" she whispered to him. At his look of shock she laughed. "The same way anyone else did I suppose. My mom and dad met in their late years of college, a love, unbreakable, was born. Then one faithful night under the sheets-"

"That's enough!" Tokiya yelled from where he stood. They all turned back as Quartet Night finished their performance.

"They turned into real people!" Otoya said, astonished, earning a giggle from mystery girl. "Wh-what's so funny?" He asked, frowning.

"Of course they're real!" She giggled again.

"Hina!" Reji yelled, throwing himself onto the poor girl. "Did you see me?! Did you?! Did you?!" She laughed again.

"Of course I did!" She said gently patting his back.

"I didn't know what I was going to do Hina! You weren't there to guide me and give me hope before we went on! But I told myself, 'Do it for Hina!' And pulled myself together by my bootstraps, only managing to give that cut rate performance without you to inspire me!" She smiled guilty.

"Cut rate! That was amazing!" Otoya yelled in astonishment.

"Hi Hina." Ranmaru said when Reji released her, rubbing her hair with his hand earning a giggle. She grabbed his hand and licked his finger. He gasped and put her in a headlock, messing up her short purple hair, her happy screams echoed across the long room.

"Is she related to one of them? Like a little sister or something?" Syo whispered, scratching his head.

"Hina, how nice to see you, did you do well with your unexpected inspiration?" Ai asked when she broke free from the headlock and began fixing her hair. It only came a little past her ears, held back by a skeleton clip that she swears was her grandmother's pet at one time.

"Mhm!" She said happily, giving him a peck on the cheek before running over to STARISH. She stopped for a second in front of Syo. "Mmm?" She mumbled, mischeviously. She snatched the hat off his head, spinning behind him to run behind Ren. By the time a disgruntled Syo turned and around, she had jumped onto the tall boys back and clambered her way onto his shoulders.

"Hey!" He yelled, noticing his hat perched on her head.

"Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned wildly as Ren did his best not to drop her.

"Um, Hina-chan?" Haruka called up to the young girl on top of her friend's shoulders, "I really don't think you should be doing that, I mean, you could fall, and perhaps you could consider giving Syo-kun his hat back?" She called nervously.

"Aha!" Hina said, sounding delighted, "You're Nanami Haruka aren't you! My new student!" She jumped down from her high perch into Ranmaru's arms, laughing as he put her on his hip like a toddler.

"We're Quartet Night, and this is our composer, Hina."

"Hi!" Hina said, waving and tipping Syo's hat.

"...WHAT!" STARISH screamed in unison. At that point, the president had come out to explain everything, the author would have gone into better detail, but it's ten at night and she's to lazy to watch the episode to see what was said.

"I still can't believe, that a girl that young could be a composer for a top group like Quartet Night." Nanami said to herself on her way to her room that night. She pictured Hina's carefree smile, "it makes me want to try super hard! Someday I'll be as good a composer as Hina-chan!" She said, clenching her fists in determination. But there was something about Hina's smile that bothered her, something that made her think, maybe she's not so carefree after all.

* * *

**Ok, ok. Before you all call me out for that whatever line Hina says to Syo in the beginning, I can explain, so put away the pitchforks. I am typing this on a tablet so I accidentally swiped it and that showed up so I'm like, 'eh, whatever' and left it, that is all. Review for cookies and to help make this better.**


	2. Chapter 2

I happily skipped down the hallway, pausing to glance out the window in time to see Haurka fall into theme arms of a dark-skinned male.

'Eh' she thought, linking her hands behind her back and continuing her leisurely stroll down the hallway.

'Haruka-san sure does have a nice relationship with STARISH. They all seem like such nice people!' She smiled to herself, thinking back to when she first saw STARISH at their debut concert with the other members of Quartet Night. Pushing that memory aside for now, she made her way to the planning room where everyone else already resided.

"Hina! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it!" Reji yelled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"We've been here for 5 minutes." Ranmaru reminded him, also standing and ruffling her hair.

"You look nice Hina-chan." So said with his usual blank face. She gave him a big smile. Today she was dressed down in a comfy yellow tee and baggy gray sweatpants.

"So what did you guys want to meet about?"

"We wanted to know the outcome of your 'unexpected inspiration'" Camus said from where he was leaning against the wall. She smiled again.

"Well..." she said, digging through her bag of papers until her hand closed around several turquoise sheets, "I managed to put a new song together!" She pulled it out, slightly crinkled but still good, "and..." she began digging again, "I began one this morning!" She announced pulling out several yellow sheets.

"That's great Hina! What's the first one?" Reji asked, grabbing the turquoise paper from her hands.

"That one is written for Ai's voice. But this one is for all of you." She told him, taking the sheets from his hand and replacing them with the yellow ones, handing the others to Ai.

"Wonderful work as usual, Hina." Camus told her, smiling.

"Yeah, looks good." Ranmaru muttered, glancing over Reji's shoulders. She was about to respond when the door softly opened.

"Um, Hina-chan? If you aren't busy, I don't suppose you could help me with this? I'm having trouble with the bridge." Haurka asked nervously.

"Of course Haurka-kun! See you later guys!" Hina waved as she ran out the door with Haruka.

* * *

That little rascal. Ranmaru watched her run out of the room, her short hair following, blown by the wind. It had grown since the last time he'd seen her. And she was still as cute as ever. Like the little sister he'd never had.

"Ran-ran! Look at this, Hina's work is so good, you can feel the emotion from the song!" Reji exclaimed, shoving the papers in his face and pointing to various lines.

"And look here! This harmony is perfect, it complements each of our individual styles!"

"I told you not to call me that." Ranmaru huffed.

"Aw! I bet you wouldn't care if it were _Hina-chan _calling you Ran-ran." He pouted.

"I do have to admit, Hina-chan certainly has improved." Campus said, looking over the papers he'd taken from Ai, "she's really figured out how to fit all of our voices together in a song."

"Yeah! Haruka will have a lot to learn!"

"She's pretty good already, I mean, you saw that concert too." Ranmaru shrugged and sat down.

"WHA-! ButHina-chanissogoodtherecantpossiblybesomeonebetterthanheryouthinksotoodon'tyouRanran!" Reji began yelling.

"Jesus Christ! Calm down! I didn't say that!" And so they continued their pointless bickering as the author ended with a fade away because she wants to post for all her lovely readers but is too lazy to continue...

* * *

**Hello! Yes indeed, I have finally updated, only 12 or so stories left tonight! Wow, this story was nothing but pointless filler, I would certainly appreciate some reviews from my lovely readers to tell me where I should take this story. (Hint hint) SPOILERS! Hina will be appearing in another of my Uta no Prince Sama fics that is in the drafting stage right now, so if you've read This, You're good. Why does my tablet keep randomly capitalizing things?**

**CUTE STORY!**** so my dog is sitting on the bed with me as I type this, and earlier I got up to go to the bathroom and I'm like**

**"I'll be right back." **

**So I go to the bathroom and I'm gone for like 3 minutes, and when I got do e I came back in my room and went,**

**"I'm back!" **

**And she started wagging her tail and rolled over to ask for a belly rub and licked my face! Aww-! You're so cute Annie! Well now I want a cupcake, bye! B-)**


End file.
